


The Emotional Quandary of a Well Designed Jacket

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Love can come in many forms...including a well tailored jacket, and blossoming friendships.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 48
Kudos: 432





	1. Emotional Quandaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Apologies if anything seems too ooc, or just generally wonky. I’m used writing assholes!

“Luka?”

It took a few seconds for Marinette’s voice to puncture the veil of music that Luka had wrapped around himself. But the minute it did, he looked up from his guitar and offered her a lazy, sheepish grin. “Sorry Mari. Guess I was in the zone. Did you need something?” 

Practically bouncing with excitement, Marinette waved off his excuse. “Don’t apologize! I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to relax around me! I just wanted to get your opinion on something. It’s my newest design.” She scooted over to the edge of the bed and held out her drawing pad. The tiniest tremor of her fingers betrayed her eagerness. Or was it nerves? “So...what do you think? Does this look ok?”

His first instinct was to say yes. Anything Marinette designed would obviously be perfection itself, because it was  _ hers.  _ But Luka forced down the blatant praise and looked at the sketch. 

Marinette’s newest design was a jacket, deliberately cut on the more androgynous side. The entire thing was black, done in rough strokes of charcoal, save the contrasting cuffs and mismatched lapels that were a deep, almost cerulean blue. Two drips of silver paint studded each cuff, and more ran down the front of the jacket, just bright enough to catch the eye. Those were probably buttons. 

Hmm. Luka cocked his head to the side, taking it all in. All in all, the jacket was fairly simple. Casual rock and roll, with a glamorous edge. Like something Jagged Stone would wear. Maybe it was another commission?

Still though. He couldn’t help feeling that there was something...off. The bar was set pretty high when it came to Marinette’s creations, and this just wasn’t reaching it. Not yet. The jacket was missing something. Or  _ somethings. _

“Well? ...Luka?”

Ah. He hadn’t said anything yet. 

Luka hesitated, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Marinette was so creative, and he knew this was just the beginning of what would undoubtedly become an amazing piece of clothing. Whatever it needed, she’d figure it out. Until then, he didn’t want to offend her artistry with his uncultured opinions. “It looks great! Totally wicked. This is what you’ve been working on all afternoon, right?” 

“Yeah….” Marinette stroked her thumb across the paper, something soft and warm making her blue eyes glimmer. “I wanted to try something new. It’ll be my first time making a jacket like this. I mean, I’ve done menswear before, but this is different. Unique! Just like its owner.”

Hmm. Feeling a little hot under the collar, Luka smiled. “They must be pretty special, getting a Marinette original. Who’s the lucky guy? Or girl?”

“Guy,” she hummed, a pale dusting of sugary pink blushing her cheeks. “And they are..special, I mean. That’s why it’s really important that I get this right! I want them to love it.” 

“Of course they’ll love it. Who wouldn’t love receiving a gift from you?” Luka’s reply automatically tumbled out, earning him a soft bout of giggles. Fuck, she was adorable. 

“Thanks Luka. I appreciate that! Even if you are kind of biased.” Marinette tapped the paper, offering a little frown. “I dunno. I mean, I like what I’ve got so far. It’s different from conventional menswear, in the cut and shape. But it’s just not...ugh, enough! I need it to be perfect. Something’s—”

“Missing,” Luka finished for her, earning a wide eyed stare. He was sorely tempted to backtrack after that, because the last thing he wanted to do was poke his nose in where it didn’t belong. Fashion was hardly his area of expertise. But Marinette suddenly flashed him one of her patented I-knew-it grins, and Luka’s heart skipped inside his chest. “Fuck.”

“So you agree! It needs more.” Marinette thrust the sketchbook into his hands and eagerly stole the spot beside him on the floor, making herself comfy. “What did you have in mind? Different colors? More decorations? I’ve got all sorts of fabric ideas I can show you! I’m thinking hand dyed lace for the cuffs and lapels, laid over black velvet. Maybe I could incorporate some more of that in piping up the sleeves? Oh, or the lining!”

Listening to her ramble off one idea after the next, Luka blissfully sighed, taking a moment to bask in it all. This had to be heaven. Sandwiched between Marinette and his guitar, two of his most favorite things in the world. Yup. He could die a happy boy. “Those all sound amazing, Marinette,” Luka interjected gently, before she completely forgot how to breathe between words. “But I’m not sure that’s what it needs. I mean, anything you pick would look awesome! But you’re trying to do something different, right?”

“Right…” Marinette hesitantly met his gaze, then looked at the sketchbook clutched in his hands. “I can’t afford to mess this up. This has to be perfect, Luka. They mean a lot to me, you know? I...I just want to show them that.”

Luka hid his tiny flinch. Well, that was telling. Was this Marinette’s newest attempt at wooing Adrien? The jacket didn’t really look like something he’d traditionally wear, but maybe that was the point. He needed some originality in his life. “Don’t worry. With a gift like this? They’d be crazy not to realize how you feel,” Luka soothed, offering an encouraging grin. “Do you have the back drawn up yet?”

“O-oh! Yeah!” Marinette flipped the page over. Multiple rough outlines of the jacket’s design overtook the paper, each one slightly different from the other. Some sketches had the jacket with short tails. Others were long, or cut at a diagonal. One even had the fabric literally shredded to pieces at the hem, making it look like feathers. It was just different enough to catch the eye. 

One thing remained consistent with the sketches though. The center back of the jacket was always plain. Just a solid mass of fabric, nothing to make it stand out. 

Luka thoughtfully eyed each idea, and once again his gaze was drawn to the tattered version. “Maybe you could do something with this one.” He tapped the sketch with a painted nail. “I like how you have it all torn up and stuff, but what about the space here? You’ve got all this blank canvas to work with. You should do something fun with it!” 

“Something fun….” Marinette pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side. Luka was sorely tempted to tell her just how cute she looked, but he got distracted by the sway of her pigtails. The captive strands positively gleamed in the sunlight coming in through her balcony doors, a beautiful cosmic blue haloed in gold. 

Honestly, it took his breath away. As if her creative spark and fiery spirit weren’t enough to entice him, Marinette just had to go and be the prettiest girl alive too! God, the way her lashes fluttered was enough to drive someone wild. And the way her pink tongue crept out between her lips as she was puzzling out some problem..

It took way longer than he’d ever care to admit, but Luka was finally able to yank his mind out of the gutter. What awaited him when he did was the realization that he’d fallen into a stupor. A very silent, embarrassing stupor, during which he’d gone deaf to Marinette calling his name. Again. 

Marinette, bless her, didn’t seem angry. Though her cheeks had darkened to a very appealing shade of rose, which Luka tried his hardest not to stare at. “Ahh...sorry, Marinette. I promise, I’m not doing this on purpose. Ignoring you, I mean.”

“It’s ok Luka. I don’t mind! I lose myself in my thoughts all the time.” Still wearing that pretty blush, Marinette took her sketchbook back and grabbed a charcoal pencil off the bed. “I was just wondering what you had in mind. For the back, I mean. I was thinking something embroidered, maybe, or a patch. I could draw up a few ideas, let you get a feel for which one works best..?”

“Sure. Anything to help. But the final decision should probably be yours. You’ve seen what I wear on a daily basis.” Luka ruefully smirked, gesturing to his ripped jeans. “I’m no model. And I’m definitely not a designer.”

“So? You’re you. That’s what makes you special, Luka. Not what you aren’t.” Marinette nudged his forearm with her own, a playful smirk curving her rosebud lips. “Besides! I happen to like the way you dress! Fashion is all about self expression. What you wear defines you. And when I look at your clothes, I see  _ you,  _ Luka. That’s what matters.”

Luka’s heart did a flip inside his chest. Was she  _ trying  _ to kill him? God, she was too sweet. He’d never met someone so effortlessly genuine. Talking to her was like being swaddled in a giant, fluffy blanket. You couldn’t help feeling loved. 

“Thanks Mari…I think I needed that.” 

Marinette waved him off, nudging his forearm with her arm. “No, thank  _ you.  _ I appreciate you dealing with me. I know I can get a little overwhelmed and flustered when I’m working on a new project. Having you here is really soothing. Just listening to you talk, or playing your guitar, it…” Marinette hesitated, then offered a bashful smile. “It makes me feel good. Or more at peace, I guess.”

Fuck. If he wasn’t dead before, he certainly was now! Luka choked back a groan, praying she couldn’t see the fireworks in his eyes. He was a fool. A lovesick fool, who really shouldn’t get his hopes up. He really,  _ really  _ shouldn’t. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Luka gently covered Marinette’s hand with his own, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. “You can call me anytime you’re feeling overworked or stressed, Marinette. Whatever you need. We’re friends. That’s what friends do for each other.” 

To his surprise, and joy, Marinette turned her palm up and carefully laced their fingers together. “Friends...yeah. We are friends, aren’t we Luka?” A beautiful, heart wrenching sigh filled the air, followed by a gentle squeeze to his hand before Marinette suddenly jumped up and clapped hers together, a thousand watt smile gracing her pretty face. “Well! As friends, you should know that I appreciate everything you do for me! And if you ever need anything from  _ me,  _ don’t hesitate to ask.”

Luka blinked. Had he missed something? He felt like he’d missed something. The mood change threw him through a loop, Marinette’s rhythm taking on a sharp, almost frantic energy. But she was practically radiating happiness, so...eh?

“I’m...glad?” 

Marinette just hummed, already back to work with her sketches. Charcoal scratches rough lines across the paper as she wandered over to her mannequin and bounced between eyeballing it, then her sketchbook, while also occasionally peeking at him as well. It was confusing. Luka tried to get a feel for what exactly had changed, but eventually he gave up. Marinette’s music was controlled chaos at the moment. All he could do was go with the flow, ride things out. 

“You want any background noise while you work?”

“Mmm….maybe. Jagged Stone would be nice.” Marinette gave him a quick once over, smirked, and waggled her pencil in his direction. “Unless you have some original stuff I could hear? I’m in the mood for something unique.”

Huh. Luka felt his face flush, which he hid by bowing his head, teal tipped bangs brushing his cheekbones. “Sure. Can do.” Plucking a soft chord on his guitar, he reclined back against her bed and settled in, his fingertips moving hastily over the strings to oblige her request. A promise was a promise, after all. Whatever Marinette needed, he’d deliver. Even at the expense of suffering her teasing, because honestly? She made it worth it. 

As if reading his thoughts, Marinette’s gaze wandered over to him again, positively sparkling with creative energy. Luka’s flush crept down the back of his neck, and he coughed, covering it up with another chord. 

Yup. Totally, absolutely worth it. 


	2. Emotional Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody want chapter 2? That emotional quandary is going to be settled!
> 
> If you want to see an idea of what Luka’s jacket could look like, go to the link below! 
> 
> https://lord-of-the-warrens.tumblr.com/post/190847143760/the-amazing-mordellestories-drew-this-for-me-as-a

“No peeking! Luka!! I said no! It’s not ready yet!”

Luka smirked, but obediently lowered his blindfold back into place. Incurring Marinette’s wrath when she was in such a good mood didn’t make for a pleasant afternoon. Even if she was fun to tease. “Sorry. Can’t blame a guy for being excited.”

Marinette humphed, lightly smacking his shoulder. “Well, let ME be excited and have some patience! This’ll only take a few seconds! I just have to move my mannequin into place, and then you can look. But not one second before, understood?”

“Understood. Don’t worry, I’ll do as I’m told. Promise.”

“GOOD. Because I’m not afraid to smack you with a ruler if you misbehave, Couffaine.”

Hngh. Because that particular string of words didn’t do  _ anything  _ to his poor, mistreated heart. Chuckling softly, Luka nudged his blindfold back into place, taking care to make sure the silky fabric was snug against his skin. “Please don’t. I need my poor hands.” 

“Then you should definitely behave!” Marinette’s own slender hands took hold of his shoulders, and if the affectionate squeeze she gave them was a little  _ too  _ rough, well….Luka wasn’t about to complain. “Ok, stay right there. Don’t move an inch!” 

He wasn’t planning on it. 

Honing in on every little noise Marinette made, Luka listened to her scurry around the room in a flurry of activity before something was placed in front of him with a soft thump. Curiosity built up inside him, and he waited with bated breath, excited to see the jacket in its final form. Marinette had been engrossed with this project for weeks now, keeping him constantly updated on its progress. Though all he’d gotten to see since she showed him the sketch were a few snippets of fabric choices, and a close up of some embroidery, Luka knew it was going to be amazing. How could it not be? Marinette was a genius. 

“Ok...let me just…” a few more noises gave way, plus a round of muttered phrases Luka swore were Chinese swears, and then Marinette’s deft fingers slid under his blindfold at the sides of his head and lifted it free. He grunted, adjusting to the buttery sunlight fading in through her balcony windows. And then his eyes focused on the perfectly framed shadow at its center, a sunspot of black and vibrant bluish-green. 

“......Holy shit.” 

The jacket was done. It was done, and Luka couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Marinette had taken her sketch and transformed it into something miraculous, a rock and roll masterpiece of glamour and silk. 

“Wow,” Luka breathed, taking a step towards the mannequin. His fingers moved of their own accord and traced across one of the mismatched lapels. Marinette had run with her velvet and lace idea, layering the lace over the aquatic colored velvet so the color popped beneath the floral cutouts. The same technique was implemented on the cuffs too, tying it all together. But Luka’s attention was quickly drawn away to the soft shimmer of color crawling down the sleeves and shoulders of the jacket, tiny pinpricks of black pearl and various hues of green, with specks of rosy pink dotted throughout. 

“I decided plain old embroidery wasn’t going to cut it, so I threw in some beading.” Marinette chimed in, interrupting his thoughts. Not that Luka didn’t welcome the intrusion. She came up beside him and lifted the sleeve, making the beads wink like jewels in the sunlight. “What do you think? I didn’t want it to be too much. Just enough to catch the eye. But I think it gives the embroidery some definition, and adds an organic texture to the overall look.”

“Organic….yeah, I can see that.” Fitting, considering the scrolling, vine like design she’d gone with. “It looks really good Marinette. Like,  _ really  _ good.” Luka followed one of the curling vines with his fingertips, feeling the soft sheen of the threads as they unfurled into tiny, immaculately stitched rosebuds. “I like these. They’re small, but cute. Kinda like you,” Luka chuckled, offering the brunette a sly grin. 

“Haha! You think you’re so funny!” Despite her faux offended gasp, Marinette shared a devilish smile of her own. “I thought the jacket could use some softness here and there. Especially with the back being so aggressive.”

Hm. Luka matched her grin and circled around to the mannequin’s other side, quirking a dark brow. “Aggressive huh? I never would have pegged you as the type to design something a...ahhh…..” his voice died in his throat, sputtering out like a candle. Luka shamelessly gaped at the jacket, only vaguely aware of Marinette’s soft giggling at his side. 

Damn.  _ DAMN.  _ How did she keep surprising him like this? 

“...Holy shit Marinette.” 

Marinette giggled louder, clapping her hands together. “I know!! Didn’t expect that, did you?”

Luka just mumbled something incoherent. His brain was mush, and if he wasn’t afraid of accidentally offending her, he’d slump to his knees on Marinette’s floor and start babbling like an idiot. Because instead of the plain back he remembered, she’d gone and created a masterpiece, and a large, coiled serpent stood at its center. 

The snake in question was delicately embroidered in the most vibrant shade of cerulean, with smaller emerald threads outlining its scales. Bared fangs flashed with silver fire as its open mouth released droplets of what looked like poison, though Luka realized they were actually petals. They dropped down into a mass of vibrantly shaded flowers in pink and white that were nestled beneath the snake’s coils. More rosy petals floated across the tails of the jacket and mingled with the lace and feathers sewn amidst the tattered fabric. It looked even more edgy and flamboyant than Luka remembered.

God, and he still wasn’t accounting for all of the details. Marinette had truly outdone herself with this one. The jacket was a mix of everything glam rock and eighties fantasy, with some Jagged Stone thrown in for good measure.

“Sooooo….?” Marinette grabbed his forearm and practically bounced on her toes as she danced around him, beaming ear to ear. Her squeals of delight made his heart race, excitement pulsing in his blood. “Do you like it??”

Like it? How could he not? Marinette had basically designed the most fantastical, rocking jacket in existence. It was dramatic and edgy, but soft too. Perfect in every way. 

“It’s amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing, Marinette.” Luka couldn’t resist gathering her up in his arms for a tight hug. “I can’t believe you made this. I mean, I can, but—wow! How did you do it? You’re so creative!”

“It wasn’t hard! I mean, it was a lot of work, but you inspired me, Luka. You kept my spirits up, even when I was afraid I’d never finish.” Marinette returned his hug full force, burying her face in his chest. “I’m just glad you like it! You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Fuck. She was sweetness incarnate. If Luka wasn’t already hopelessly in love with her, the sensation of Marinette in his arms might’ve tipped him over the edge. Smothering a sigh, Luka smoothed a hand down the back of her head, idly wishing he could wind his fingers through the silky blue-black strands. “Like is a pretty lukewarm way of putting it. I  _ love  _ it, Marinette. Whoever you made it for is one lucky guy.”

Tension rippled up Marinette’s back, but when Luka looked down at her, she was still smiling up a storm. There was a crease between her brows though, as if she were puzzled. “Luka….” Marinette slowly shook her head and stepped back, her warm hands gently rasping down his arms. “You...wow. You still haven’t figured it out, have you?”

“Figured out what?” 

Rosebud lips twitched. “Luka. Who do you think the jacket’s for?”

….Was this a trick question? Luka hesitated before answering, nervousness making his fingers dance sporadically down Marinette’s waist before they settled in a gentle grasp, his palms flush against her ribs. “I only know what you told me, Marinette. You said it was for someone special. And that they’re a guy. I..kind of assumed it was for Adrien.”

“Adrien huh? That's a good guess, I suppose. Except for one thing. This particular jacket, Luka? It’s for a very cute, special guy, who always makes me smile. A guy that genuinely appreciates me, no matter what.” Marinette reached up and cupped the side of Luka’s neck, teasing one of his teal tipped locks with her thumb. “Luka…..the jacket isn’t for Adrien. It never was.” 

“But...then who…?” Luka stared down at the petite brunette, watching her cheeks flush bright pink as she returned his gaze with an affectionate one of her own. One that made his insides squirm. She’d only ever looked at Adrien like that before. It was so...warm. And longing. And full of lo—

Oh.  _ Ohhh. _

Fuck. He was an idiot. 

“Marinette. Tell me I’m dreaming. Because if I’m not, and you’re saying what I  _ think  _ you’re saying….I’m gonna kiss you senseless. And I really don’t want to overstep any boundaries, or pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do. You mean too much to me. I,”

“Luka.” Pale digits suddenly pressed to his lips, cutting him off. “I want you to. Kiss me, that is. I...I've actually wanted that for a while. I just didn’t know how to tell you! For a long time Adrien was all I ever thought about. But then you showed up. After that, everything started t-to change.  _ I changed.”  _ Marinette shakily traced her fingertips over his lips, her skin velvety and oh so warm against his own. “Luka, you made me want something more...something special,” she whispered. “I just hope that I’m not too la—oh!” 

Luka didn’t bother letting her finish that sentence. Capturing her slender hand in his own, he pressed a kiss to her milky skin, feeling her pulse flutter like a hummingbird. “You could never be too late, Marinette. If this is what you want, then I’m here for you. Whatever you need, remember?” 

Marinette sniffled. Flecks of tears appeared in her eyes, making the sapphire gleam like the night sky. “What about what you need, Luka? I-if you don’t want this, or if you need something different from me, I should,”

“Different?” Luka chuckled. “Marinette, all I’ve ever wanted is  _ you.  _ And you’re finally giving me that. Why would I want to change anything?”

Apparently that was exactly the right thing to say. Marinette threw her arms around his neck and squealed. Loudly. Luka barely had a chance to react before her mouth was on his, and they were kissing like it was the last thing they’d ever do. He was fine with it. This was all of his most favorite dreams come to life.

“Luka...oh Luka, I’m so-so happy! I could cry!”

“You already are,” Luka mumbled against Marinette’s lips, feeling her tears wet both their cheeks. It took every ounce of willpower he had to resist kissing them away. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. They’re happy tears, I promise!” Marinette sniffled again, wiping her face clean as they slowly pulled away. Luka was reluctant to let her go, but seeing her flustered and quivering with excitement almost made up for the lack of more kisses. Almost. His lower half was slow to catch on that they were calming down, and it took a few very long, heavy gulps of air to get himself back under control. 

Fucking hell. Marinette was going to be the death of him. And honestly? Luka was fine with it. He’d carry the memory of this into the afterlife. 

“You’re really pretty.” It sounded unfairly dumb after he said it, but hey, he was committed now. Literally. “I’ve never gotten to tell you that before. Not like this, I mean. So I’m telling you now. You’re beautiful, Marinette. And I’m over the moon that you’d even be interested in me.” Luka laced their hands together, peeking at the jacke— _ his  _ jacket over Marinette’s shoulder. “Can I try it on? Gotta make sure it fits, right?” 

“What?” Looking slightly dazed, Marinette suddenly squeaked. “Oh my gosh, of course! Of course you can! What was I thinking? I should’ve had you try it on first, then tell you—gah!! I’m so sorry!”

She was adorable, and he was doomed. A guy could only take so much cuteness. “It’s ok Marinette. Breathe. You don’t need to apologize to me.” Luka gave her hand a comforting squeeze before he let go, and she immediately darted over to the mannequin, peeling the jacket off and all but throwing it into his arms. 

Well now. Someone was eager. “Should I take my hoodie off first, or..?”

“Yes! Take it all off!” 

Completely oblivious to the potential context of her own words, Marinette helped him out of his outermost layer. The jacket slid up his newly bared forearms with ease, and Luka shivered at the feeling of the silk on his skin. Or maybe it was Marinette causing that. Honestly, it was a fifty fifty shot. “It feels pretty good. Not too tight or anything.”

“Good! I had to guess at most of your measurements, but I have a pretty keen eye for stuff like that. It should fit—!” Marinette gasped, spinning him around to race the mirror in the corner. “Luka!! Look at yourself! You look incredible!”

Incredible huh? Luka peered at his reflection, slowly drinking it all in. The jacket fit like a glove, clinging to his chest and shoulders before it cut off sharply at the waist, flowing angularly towards the back. The raggedy tails brushed his upper thighs and knees in a dramatic sweep, glints of pink petals and raven black feathers visible through the chaos. Biting his lower lip, Luka experimentally waved his right arm, pretending to strum his guitar. All of the embroidery moved with him, shimmering and writhing as if it were alive. Even the snake on his back seemed to dance, its fangs winking in the light. 

It was enticing. Alluring. Hypnotic, like music brought to life. 

“This is...Marinette, this is  _ awesome.  _ I look badass!!” 

“No, you look like a rockstar,” Marinette amended. “And that’s exactly what you are! You’re a rocking musician, Luka, who’s going to take the world by storm! You just needed a look with some more power to really bring it out!” 

She wasn’t wrong. He looked like he was ready to jam out at a concert. His dyed hair and painted nails only added to the glamorous illusion. No doubt Marinette had planned for that, designer genius that she was. “I love it. Seriously, Mari. This is the coolest thing I’ve ever worn. And I feel amazing in it.”

“I’m glad! If you don’t feel comfortable in your clothes, then you’re wearing the wrong thing,” Marinette recited, patting his upper arm. Maybe he  _ accidentally  _ flexed a little when she did, secretly relishing in the way her pretty face lit up. “O-oh. Wow…”

“Yeah? Looks that good huh?”

Marinette yanked her hand away so fast, she might as well have been scalded. “Luka!! Don’t tease me!”

“But it’s so easy,” Luka hummed, grabbing her by the waist before she could escape. Marinette feebly whacked his chest and huffed, despite the mischief curling the corners of her mouth being a dead giveaway. She was enjoying herself. “C’mon Marinette. Tell me more about how  _ oh  _ worthy I am.”

“Hmph! You don’t deserve it!” Turning her nose up at him, Marinette flicked one of his lapels. “Keep it up Couffaine. See if I ever compliment you again!” 

“Mm. Well, that would be tragic.” Luka relaxed his grip and kissed the side of her neck, nosing the natural curve where it melded into her shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, I like getting compliments from you. I can tell you’re being genuine. That means a lot to me. I’ve never really felt..attractive before, I guess. Most people don’t go for the guy who wears nail polish and ripped jeans.”

Marinette’s pretend ire softened immediately, pure affection taking its place. “Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t really care what other people think though. You’re attractive to  _ me,  _ Luka. Isn’t that what matters?” 

“I..yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Damn. He was so hopelessly in love with this girl. “You’re the greatest. Have I ever told you that? 

“Constantly.” Marinette tapped his nose, smiling beauteously. “But I don’t mind hearing it again. So start talking, Couffaine. Let me hear more of that sexy voice of yours.”

Fucking. Dead. DEAD. He was  _ dead.  _

“Whatever my number one fan desires,” Luka drawled, offering a lighthearted wink when she flushed and sputtered, burying her face in his jacket. Oh yeah, he could work with this. Marinette wanted to hear how great she was? He’d do her one better. He’d  _ show  _ her. Over and over and over again, with kisses, hugs, whatever else she was comfortable with. Luka was just lucky to have her, after all. Generous, loving Marinette, who’d gone out of her way to make him something special, just to make him smile. 

Yup. All things considered, this was easily the best day of his life. He wouldn’t change a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and helpful critiques are appreciated! Also, this will almost certainly have a chapter 2, whenever I get the urge to write it.


End file.
